


We're So Cold (Colby Brock/Elton Castee Fan-fiction)

by PunkRock13



Category: Colby Brock/Elton Castee, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Gay Male Character, M/M, Suicide Attempt, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Colby is abused by his boyfriend Jake. When it all gets too much, who will be there to save him?





	1. We're So Cold - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story! Hope you enjoy! Please read the tags before reading this. For some reason I ship Colby with Elton and like no one else does, so I thought I'd make my own fan fiction of them. :)

October 2017

Everyone was gathered in the main room. Elton, Sam, Corey, Aaron and Devyn had all been called to come downstairs. Colby had an announcement to make.

"So, I have some big news to tell you all. Um, some of you probably won't like it but you'll just have to deal with it." Colby laughed, nervously. His roommates had no clue what was going on.

"Just spit it out, Dude." Corey said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Okay, so um. Y'know I was kind of looking for a lover a few months ago?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied, hoping that his single friend had finally found love.

"Well, I found someone." Colby said.

"Wooooo, yeah! That's my nephew." Shouted Elton. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh well, y'see that's the thing. It's not a girl." 

"Wait, you're gay?" Corey asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, that's cool man."

"And um, that wasn't even the big news." Colby carried on.

"Oh no, what else?" Elton didn't know what to expect.

"Well, me and Jake got together like three months ago, and last week he asked me to move in with him."

"Did you say yes?" Sam asked, not liking the news all that much.

"Um, yeah."

"You're leaving? Colby, you can't go." Sam said, sounding angry.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll stay til the end of the month and I'll pay my rent until the end of the year. I know it's short notice, but I couldn't say no. This could be something really good. I really like him." Colby whined, trying to bargain his way out.

"Well, if that's what makes you happy then do it." Elton said, shrugging.

"Thanks guys." Colby sounded sad.

"We do support you man, it's just a bit of a shock that's all." Sam spoke up, feeling bad for freaking out.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Like you said, this could be something good."

__________

December 2017

"You're useless! I don't know why I put up with you. I'm the one that works all day whilst you stay at home making stupid kid videos." Jake shouted, he had come home angry again. "Pathetic!" The older man screamed, as he smacked Colby across the face.

"Jake, s-stop! I'm sorry." Colby cried as he was thrown to the ground. Jake liked to have sex a lot, and got really mad when the younger boy refused. 

"Don't tell me to stop. You deserve this for what you've put me through!" The older man stormed out of the room, leaving Colby a sobbing mess. His cheek was sore and he was likely to get another bruise.

Over the past month or so, Jake had started to abuse Colby. He blamed him for everything and forced him to stay in the apartment. He didn't want Colby to see his friends, but luckily he worked three days a week, which gave the younger man a chance to escape and go back to his old house. Tomorrow would hopefully be one of those days.

"Colby!" Jake yelled, coming back into the room.

"Y-yes?" Colby whimpered.

"Sort yourself out and make me some dinner, it's the least you could do. Oh, and you're not eating tonight. You don't deserve it."

"O-okay." The frightened man had learned to accept that he would never win. Jake was in charge.

Colby wiped his tears and got up to go to the kitchen. He stuck some dinner in the oven for his lover, and then started to clean up some of the mess Jake had made. The older man was impressed with his food and invited Colby to join him on the sofa. The two snuggled up together all night. This made it worth it. He stayed for moments like this. Jake made him feel loved.


	2. We Thought We Had It All - Part 2

The next day arrived, and Colby woke up to an empty apartment. Jake was at work until late this evening, which meant he could go over to the Trap house and see his old friends. Colby got up as quickly as he could, excited to be able to go outside for once. He showered, grabbed a quick breakfast and ran down to his car.

"I'm here!" Colby shouted as he burst through the front door of the trap house. "Come down and welcome your queen!"

"You wish, Colby." Elton smirked as he casually walked past. Colby followed his older friend into the kitchen, instantly feeling more comfortable just from being away from his boyfriend. "So how have you been man?" Elton asked.

"I've been good, I guess. What about you?" Colby replied, having to keep up the facade.

"Yeah, not too bad ma- wait is that a bruise?" Elton asked, shocked looking at Colby's face. He had forgotten about the argument last night.

"Oh um, yeah I just fell off of my skateboard and hit my face on the metal railing. Nothing serious." Colby fake laughed.

"Huh, okay then. Wanna play some Rocket League? Sam should be home soon, he went to the movies with Kat." Elton tried to stay casual, but he could tell that something wasn't right.

"Oh cool, I haven't played Rocket League in so long Bro."

The two men spent the next hour playing their video game. Elton spent the whole time thinking about Colby. Why was he so quiet? Usually when they played this game together, Colby would scream and shout, sometimes he even threw his controller to the floor. Another thing Elton noticed was that Colby was letting him win. He'd purposely stop scoring if he noticed he was in the lead. What was going on?

"Hey Cole, are you sure you're alright? You just seem a bit down and not with it today." Elton asked, in his protective Uncle tone.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Colby replied, hoping he would drop it. No one could know.

"How did you get that bruise?" Elton said sternly.

"I-I" Colby was trying to remember what excuse he'd used earlier. "I fell Elton, okay?"

"How did you fall?"

"Uh, I just slipped that's all. You know I'm clumsy." Colby was starting to panic. That wasn't the right answer.

"You said you fell off your skateboard when I asked you earlier."

"I-I did, I fell off my skateboard. Can you just drop it?" The younger man said, getting anxious.

"No, you do realize you never took your skateboard with you when you moved right?" Elton said, causing pain in Colby's chest. He had been caught.

"I bought a new one." Colby lied. He'd given up.

"Colby, I'm going to ask you three questions and I'd appreciate it if you could answer them honestly."

"Okay."

"One. Are you in any sort of violent or drug related gang?"

Colby laughed. "No."

"Okay, two. Are you ill in anyway?" Elton asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Good, three. Is someone hurting you and if so who?"

The room went eerily silent.

"Is that a yes?" Elton said, quietly.

"Maybe." Colby whispered.

"Who?"

Just as Colby was about to answer, and admit his biggest secret to the world, his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" Colby said.

"Yo Colby, I need you to come home. I finished work early." Jake replied, sounding drunk. That meant he wanted Colby to come home so that he could take out his anger on him. Colby started to shake.

"O-okay, I'm coming." He answered quietly, struggling to get his words out from fear. He hung up and went to get up off the sofa when Elton grabbed his hand.

"Don't go, it's him isn't it? Your boyfriend." Elton knew, but Colby couldn't do anything about it. It was too late to be saved now. He yanked his arm out of Elton's grasp and left the house as quickly as he could, without another word.

Elton followed him as he made his way home.


	3. You're Not A Slave To Your Past - Part 3

Colby finally reached his apartment and opened the door, bracing himself for the worse. It seemed eerily quiet when he first walked in, and he wondered if Jake had gone out.

"Jake, are you home?" Colby shouted out as he walked deeper into his home. He turned his head slightly and saw that Jake was standing in the hallway. "Hey, babe."

"Where were you?" Jake asked calmly, it didn't sound right.

"Oh, um I just went for a walk to get some air." Colby lied, knowing that if he told the truth, Jake would be fuming. He didn't like his Colby hanging out with his friends.

"You're lying." Jake replied, once again sounding calm. Too calm.

"N-no I'm n-not." Colby stuttered, a bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead. He was screwed.

"Yes you are, you filthy whore." Jake growled, walking towards the younger boy. "You were with those friends of yours weren't you?"

"N-no I swear, I was just on a wal-" Colby was cut off with a fist to the mouth. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. 

"It's bad to lie Colby." Jake snarled before grabbing the boys hair and pulling him up, only to hit him again and again.

"J-Jake, please stop." Colby sobbed, his face was on fire.

"Why should I? You deserve this Colby! You lied to me." 

Jake threw Colby down to the ground and started to kick him in his ribs. "Jake, please stop!" Colby screamed, as he felt something crack. Just then, Elton was walking down the hallway. He had followed his friend home, in hope to find out what was going on. He heard Colby scream and his heart stopped.

Elton ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So he did the only thing he could think of, he rang the door bell.

The screams and sobs suddenly disappeared. Jake was in shock that someone was actually at the door, about to catch him. He picked Colby up by his hair and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom. "Stay in there and be quiet." Jake whispered, shutting the younger boy away. Colby sat on the end of the bed and cried as quietly as he could. His body hurt so much.

Jake went over to the front door and opened it, shocked to see Elton. "Hey man, what brings you here?"

"Hey, I was just looking for Colby. Wanted to ask him if he was up for doing an overnight video." Elton replied, trying to play along.

"Oh, well he's not here at the moment. He just headed out to the shops."

"Oh really? I thought I heard you talking to someone." 

"No, just talking to myself." Jake replied, thinking that he was believable.

"So you were just telling you self to get in a room and be quiet?"

"I don't know what you're on about man."

"Get out of my way." Elton pushed past the man, luckily he was a lot stronger than Jake. 

"Excuse me, you can't just barge into my apartment."

"Where is he?" Elton asked. 

"He's not here."

"Bullshit." Elton walked toward the first door he saw, which just so happened to be the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Colby looking so broken.

"Elton." Colby whispered, shocked but relieved.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Elton said, caressing Colby's bruised and bloodied face. "Come on we're leaving."

"You can't take him, he's mine." Jake growled, trying to act tough. Elton turned around and punched him in the face.

"He's not yours. He's a free man. I'm taking him back to his house and then I'm calling the cops on your ass."

Elton helped Colby stand and carried him out to the car. Jake knew he couldn't win against Elton so he let the two men leave. He would get his Cole back eventually. They always came back.

When the two men got back to the Trap house, Elton helped Colby up to his bathroom. Sam was in his room and saw the two men walking past.

"Hey guys, what's- oh Colby what happened?" Sam ran over, his best friend was a mess.

"His stupid boyfriend, that's what happened." Elton replied, angry out of his mind.

"Your boyfriend did this?" Sam asked, helping the boy sit down on the toilet seat.

"It's fine, just a few bruises." Colby replied, hating how all the attention was on him.

"And a broken rib by the looks of it." Elton said. "Sam will you call the cops?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam left the room to get his phone.

Elton could see that Colby was overwhelmed. "You're going to be okay now, he can't hurt you any more."

The younger boy burst into tears and collapsed against Elton's chest. Elton placed his arms around the boy and soothed him until he had calmed down.


	4. Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home - Part 4

Colby felt so much safer in his old house, surrounded by his roommates. He hadn't seen Jake for over a week, which gave his body time to heal. They hadn't heard anything back from the police yet so it was unknown whether or not Jake was still around. Since coming back to the Trap house, Colby has grown close to his 'Uncle' Elton. The older man had promised to protect him, and that made Colby weak at the knees.

"Hey Cole, I'm just heading down to Target, do you want anything?" Elton asked, popping his head around the corner of the door. He had been treating the younger boy like royalty lately, and Colby was really starting to enjoy it.

"Could you get me some Oreo's please?" Colby asked, mimicking an angle like voice.

"Of course, sweetheart." Elton joked, making they younger boy blush. "Double stuffed?"

"You bet ya." Colby grinned, they both had dirty minds.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit."

"Bye."

Colby didn't really do much now-a-days. He was too scared to leave the house in case he saw 'him'. To pass the time, he decided to start editing his new video. After a few minutes he received a text from an unknown number. The person had sent him a picture of Elton in Target, with a caption that read: 

'He's in the same aisle as me. I'm going to kill him.'

Colby instantly knew who the stranger was and dialed his number as fast as he could. Full panic set in.

"Hello?" Jake answered, knowing that he had won already.

"Please don't hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong." Colby pleaded, as tears began to run down his face.

"He took you away from me, you're my bitch not his!" Jake whispered loudly, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the supermarket.

"Please Jake, this between you and me. Leave Elton out of this."

"Maybe we could work out a deal?" Jake suggested, he had planned this all.

"What type of deal?" Colby was shaking from fear.

"You come back to me, just how we used to be, and I won't kill the dude."

"Deal." Colby said instantly, not really thinking about what he was agreeing to. All he knew was that he had to save Elton.

"Good boy. Now come back to the flat right now, don't let anyone see you." Jake hung up.

What was he doing? Elton had done so much to save Colby and get him out of that stupid relationship and Colby was just throwing it all back in his face. No. He was saving Elton. It was the right thing to do.

Colby didn't take anything with him, as most of his stuff was already at the apartment. He just walk out the house, trying his hardest not to look normal.

"Hey Colby, where you going?" Sam asked, as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, um I'm just going for a walk." Colby replied, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, he knew his friend too well and he knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, why would I be lying? I'll see you later." Of course that was a lie, but what other choice did he have?


End file.
